Fruiting Tree Mortality
by JessMyrachelrzo
Summary: Pohon kematian membuat Near harus menjaga seorang anak yang terancam hilang nyawanya karena nama nya tertulis di dalam buah pohon kematian.Sanggupkah Near melindungi anak itu?


**Fruiting Tree Mortality**

**Disclaimer : Takeshi Obata dan Tsugumi Ohba.  
Warning : OOC (Out Of Character)**

A/N :

Kakek Near yang memiliki sebuah rahasia yang di pendam sendiri. Sudah lama Kakek Near ingin menceritakan tentang rahasia ini . Dan tiba saatnya Near untuk mengetahui rahasia yang harus di ketahui Near. Dan ternyata, rahasia ini bukan hanya sekedar rahasia biasa. Melainkan rahasia yang mengancam nyawa orang lain.

!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*

Siang yang membakar kulit manusia bumi. Near hanya bisa membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur sambil mengingat-ingat kembali perkataan dari kakeknya_ "Near, ada sebuah rahasia yang sangat penting dan kamu harus tau rahasia itu secepatnya sebelum terlambat. Karena nasib nya ada di tangan mu dan cegahlah sebelum terjadi seperti dulu kakek membuat nasib seseorang kembali ke alamnya dengan tenang" _Near penasaran atas rahasia yang ingin kakek nya ceritakan. Selalu saja hal-hal yang di lakukan kakek nya menulis setutur kata pada secarik kertas dan selalu sibuk menyiapkan sebuah apel. Near bingung atas kelakuan kakek nya.

"Hari ini aku harus bisa membuat kakek berbicara tentang rahasia yang ingin di ungkapkannya." Batin Near yang masih bertanya-tanya pada hatinya.

"cekrekk" terdengar bunyi gangang pintu turun kebawah. Near menoleh ke kakeknya yang ternyata membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Sudah siapkah kakek berbicara tentang rahasia yang selama ini kakek ingin sampaikan?"

Kakek menghela nafas dan hanya berkata "kakek kesini untuk memberitahukan hal itu"

Near yang tadi nya terbaring tidur dalam keadaan seakan-akan mengetahui jawaban yang pastinya akan di jawab oleh kakeknya dengan kata-kata **tidak **kini terkejut dengan jawaban kakek nya dan bergegas beranjak dari tempat berbaring nya

"Apa yang ingin kakek katakan?" Tanya Near dengan penasaran.

Sejenak kakek nya menghela nafas dan mulai mengucap kan sepatah kata membuat hati Near berdebar-debar.

"Sudah lama kakek ingin menceritakan hal ini. Tapi , kakek masih ragu untuk menceritakannya. Dan saat inilah adalah saat yang tepat untuk kamu mengetahui apa yang selama ini kakek ingin bicarakan kepada kamu, Near. Mungkin jika kamu mengetahuinya , kamu akan marah kepada kakek. Tapi,suatu saat kamu pasti akan mengalami posisi seperti kakek."

"Jangan membuat ku semakin berdebar-debar kakek" Kata Near dengan nada cemberut karena kakek nya selalu berkata panjang lebar.

Kakek nya hanya tersenyum dan berkata "Kakek bangga punya cucu seperti kamu , Near. Dan jika kamu sudah mengetahui nya, ingatlah,berjuanglah,dan lakukanlah apa yang kelak harus menjadi tanggung jawabmu "

"Lalu, apa yang harus menjadi tanggung jawabku?Aku akan bertanggung jawab jika itu keinginan kakek."

"Di suatu tempat yang nanti nya kakek akan membawa kamu ke tempat itu, ada sebuah pohon yang berbuah apel dan daunnya berwarna kuning tidak pernah di siram dan tidak pernah mati. Di dalam buah apel itu,ada secarik kertas yang bertuliskan nama harus menjaga orang yang namanya tertulis di dalam buah , dia tidak akan bisa di lihat oleh orang-orang Bumi lagi."Jelas kakek sambil menghela nafas.

"Apa?"Kata Near dengan tidak percaya . Ternyata rahasia yang selama ini ingin di katakan kakek nya adalah rahasia yang menyangkut kehidupan seseorang.

"Oleh karena itu,kakek harus memberitahukanmu karena hal ini menyangkut nyawa orang." Kata kakek sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Lalu kenapa Kakek selalu menulis kata di secarik kertas dan selalu menyiapkan buah apel?"Tanya Near dengan penasaran

"Karena,kakek lah yang menyebabkan nama yang tertulis di kertas dan di dalam sebuah apel itu terancam nyawanya akan hilang"

Near kaget dan tak mengerti apa arti dari perkataan kakek yang selama ini merawatnya. Sekarang membuat nyawa anak yang tertuliskan namanya di dalam buah apel itu terancam .

"Apa maksud dari semua yang di lakukan oleh kakek?"Tanya Near yang seraya tidak percaya terhadap ucapan kakek.

Kakek menghembuskan nafas, dan menjelaskan sedetail-detailnya.

"Sebenarnya, pohon ini adalah pohon warisan yang harus di jaga dan di lindungi. Jika tidak di jaga gan di lindungi , maka daunnya akan berwarna kuning . Dan , seorang dari keturunan kakek dan nenek moyang kita tidak menjaganya dan melindunginya. Hingga daunnya bewarna kuning. Seketika itu juga, buah-buahan ini tidak bisa menghasilkan dan berkurang. Mungkin ini mustahil, tapi ini adalah kenyataan yang harus di hadapi oleh keturunan kita. Setiap orang yang ada di keluarga kita harus menuliskan nama di secarik kertas dari buku Death Note dari keturunan kita"

"Death Note?"

"Ya, Death Note ini berbeda dengan milik Kira. Jika Death Note milik Kira dalam waktu 40 detik, orang yang tertuliskan namanya akan mati terkena serangan jantung, Orang yang namanya tertulis di buku Death Note keturunan keluarga kita , akan menjadi shinigami. Kamu harus bisa menyelamatkannya selama satu minggu. Jika kamu bisa menyelamatkannya selama satu minggu, kamu tidak perlu mencari tumbal untuk pohon kematian ini."

"TUMBAL?"

"Ya. Tumbal. Selama satu tahun sekali, pohon ini mencari tumbal. Jika kamu tidak memberikan tumbal, pohon ini akan mengambil nyawa kita selama kita masih hidup."

Kakek sudah lega karena sudah menceritakan apa yang selama ini harus di ceritakan ke Near. Kakek membalikan badan dan menurunkan gangang pintu kebawah.

"Tunggu Kakek." Perkataan Near membuat langkah kakek keluar dari kamar Near terhenti .

Lalu membalikan badan ke hadapan Near.

"Jika aku gagal menjaga orang yang tertuliskan namanya di secarik kertas dalam buah apel pohon kematian itu, maka, tahun depan, aku harus mencari tumbal untuk pohon itu?" Tanya Near sambil membaringkan badan seakan menunjukan tanggung jawab yang harus di hadapi nya begitu berat.

Near memejamkan matanya dan masih tidak percaya atas adanya pohon kematian di keluarga ini.

"Kau sudah mengerti jawabannya. Jawabannya ada di perkataanmu. Kakek ingin pergi ke pohon kematian. Jika kamu ingin ikut, bergegaslah turun kebawah sekarang." Kakek membalikan badan lagi dan beranjak dari kamar Near .

Tiba-tiba , terdengarlah bunyi mesin mobil yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk mendarat di terik panas matahari.

Near membuka matanya sambil berteriak "Kakekk" Berlari keluar dari rumah dan masuk ke dalam mobil menunjukan Near ingin menemui pohon kematian itu.

!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*

"Cuit Cuit Cuit Cuit" Bunyi burung yang menandakan aura bergairah .

Pohon yang besar dan memiliki daun berwarna kuning di tempat terpencil yang tidak di ketahui semua orang.

Near memegang buah apel yang berwarna merah darah berbeda dengan warna apel yang lainnya.

_Aku harus menjaga nama orang yang tertulis di secarik kertas yang ada di dalam buah apel ini. Aku harus bisa! _

"Near…Buah yang kamu pegang adalah orang yang harus kamu jaga. Bukalah buah itu sekarang juga." Ucap kakek sambil memberikan pisau pemberian dari Kakek moyang Near.

Near yang masih tidak percaya oleh ucapan kakeknya, tapi, Near harus bisa menyelamatkan nyawa anak itu. Agar Near tidak mencari tumbal untuk pohon kematian.

Near memegang pisau pemberian kakek moyang Near kepada kakek Near. Dan mulai mengiris apel berwarna merah darah tersebut . Ada secarik kertas kecil. Near menatap kakeknya. "Bukalah, dan ingatlah nama anak itu. Jika kamu sudah membukannya, maka kertas itu akan hilang dan waktu kamu untuk menjaga anak itu selama satu minggu di mulai dari dan rawatlah dengan baik anak itu." Ucapan kakek membuat Near semakin sayang terhadapnya. Walaupun kakek sudah membuat nyawa orang lain terancam, tapi, Near tahu, itulah resiko yang harus di terima dalam kegagalan menyelamatkan anak yang terancam hidupnya oleh pohon kematian.

Near bergegas membuka secarik kertas itu. Near menatap wajah kakeknya dengan keyakinan. Dan seketika membukanya, nama di dalam secarik kertas pohon kematian itu adalah "**Misa Amane**"

Near tidak percaya, orang yang harus di lindungi adalah orang yang membuat Near kesal dari dulu sampai sekarang.

_*FlashBack*_

_Misa : Near ? namamu Near ?Hahaha. Lucu sekali namamu. Hmm._

_Near : Ya. Namaku Near. Apanya yang lucu dengan nama Near?_

_Misa : Tidak banyak orang yang mengenal nama Near. Near kan nama orang asing. Hahaha_

_Near : Yayaya~ Aku memang orang asing. Lalu jika aku orang asing?_

_Misa : Dengar-dengar kau menyukai ku? Hahaha_

_Near menunjukan muka merahnya . Near memang tidak pandai dalam soal menyembunyikan perasaan._

_Misa : Hahaha. Muka mu sudah merah begitu. Ya kan? Tapi.._

_Near : Tapi..?_

_Misa : Aku tidak suka dengan nama Near dari orang asing pula. Hahaha_

_Near : Hanya karena itu?_

_Misa : Ya. Kan tidak cocok kalau Near dan Misa Amane . Hahaha ._

_Near pun kesal karena Misa telah mengejek nama Near ._

_Near : Oke , Misa! Aku tidak suka juga dengan nama mu. Namamu aneh. Misa Amane._

_Lalu Near pergi meninggalkan Misa. Dan sampai sekarang Near jarang berjumpa dengan Misa._

Mengingat hal itu, Near tidak ingin melindungi orang seperti Misa_. Biarkan saja Misa menjadi shinigami. Biar dia tidak bisa mengejek-ejek namaku lagi._

Tapi, Near tidak tega jika Misa menjadi shinigami. Perasaannya masih tertuju pada Misa Amane.

!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*

**-To Be Continue-**

!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*

Jadi,lebih bersemangat untuk membuat Fic selama ada kritikan dan saran yang masuk ^0^

Terima kasih atas kritikan dan saran sebelum membuat fic ke 2 ini :)

Mohon Kritik dan Sarannya ya :)

Jangan lupa juga REVIEW~ XD

Nantikan kelanjutan cerita Fruiting Tree Mortality ^0^

By : JessMyrachelrzo


End file.
